Beautiful
by Kari and Kukie
Summary: So, Snape rapes Hermione and she get Pregnant, but she donbt wanna keep it. And Ron catches Hermione in the arms, or rather lips, of another girl.... His sister....Harry and Draco? What the hell? And who are Joey and Franki? Hogwarts has some big problems
1. Chapter 1a

**A/N: **'Ello Dearies! This is one of our first fics. Meaning, Kukie's first Fic. Kari, IE, Me, has written before. Buts that's okay! Kukie is great! HAHAH! N E Who! This story is SLASH! And PEDIFILEISH! And RAAAAPPPPEEE! Scared? Then go away! This fic is SO not for you! I'm Gonna let Kukie Take over now, TTYL Loves,

Kari

_**A/N:** O_f all the sick minded people out there, I am one of them. Kari is too. _Sticks tongue out at Kari._ Kari got me into slash, she writes it. She is obsessed. She has another name in here. xXx Silver Star xXx. But who cares about her? I Don't. But I love her anyway. _Huggles Kari_. Well, as you know, this is my first fic. So be nice.

Kukie

P.S. REVIEW DARLINGS

Kari and Kukie

DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling and company own them, not us. (Kari wishes she owned Draco, but she's SOL).

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 1**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Snape got out of his bed, grabbing at his clothes.

"No one can find out about this." Snape said sneering as he grabbed Hermione's face.

Hermione flinched as Snape's cold hands touched her face.

Snape smirked as her stared at Hermione, cold and naked tied to his bed.

Snape looked at Hermione, eyes darting from her face to her full breast. "This is your fault you know."

Hermione glared at Snape, "How is it 'My Fault!'" She spat.

"You make yourself so desirable." Snape climbed on the bed, positioning himself on top of Hermione. He grabbed Hermione's chin, forcing her to look at him. Hermione's brown eyes were full of hate and fear. Snape smirked as he grabbed Hermione's lips into his own. Hermione's first kiss.

Tears ran down her face, this is not how she pictured her first kiss. She always dreamed of safe kiss. A kiss full of love, passion, soft, and kind; one with someone else, like Ron, but never her teacher. She always dreamed of everything this kiss was not. His lips were cold, hard, and forced. They were full of force, lust, crazed, and wanting.

Snape pulled away and looked at Hermione's tear stained face. He slapped her. "Don't cry." He sneered.

Hermione held her breath, trying to hold in her tears that we're threaten her eyes.

"Don't cry and don't scream. If you do, I will only make things worse for you."

Hermione tried to hold in her tears, she really did, but she failed.

"Open your mouth."

Hermione shook her head.

"NOW!" He ordered.

She still didn't.

He slapped her again.

Hermione held a scream in, coming out was only a muffled sound.

Snape got angry, "I am warning you Hermione, if you do not do what I say, it will be worse for you."

Hermione shook her head no again.

Snape grabbed her head and pried open her mouth. She was about to scream when he shoved his long, hard cock into her mouth.

Hermione's tears were falling down her face faster then ever, her screams being muffled by his cock. Snape thrust himself deep into her mouth. Hermione screamed, but still nothing was heard.

"Suck." He ordered.

Hermione did nothing.

"Suck, you little slut!"

Hermione did as he held his hands to her neck.

Snape moaned loudly as Hermione suck at him. He released himself into her mouth.

"Swallow." He ordered.

Hermione tried not to, but he held his hand over her mouth, keeping her like that until she had no other choice but to do so.

Snape grabbed his wand and pointed it at Hermione. "Quitis." He mumbled.

Hermione screamed, but no sound came out.

Snape smirked, "Now you can scream all you want. No on will hear you."

He spread Hermione's legs with ease. He shoved his already hard self into her tight pussy. "Mmmmmmmm Hermione." He moaned, "So tight."

He started to pump, harder and faster and faster and harder. Hermione cries were heard by no one. He released himself into her as Hermione cried out in pain again.

"Oh my god, Hermione, I need that more often." He sneered, pulling himself out of her.

"Oh Professor Snape!"

Snape turned around to see pansy waking into his room.

"Oh My God!" She yelped. Seeing Hermione tied to his bed.

"Yes Pansy?"

"I… I… I was just coming to shag you, but looks like your busy." She said, hate from her eye pouring into Hermione.

Snape walked over to Pansy and kissed her, this one much softer then the one he gave Hermione. "Never to busy for you." He smirked, "She can wait. It's not like she's going anywhere."

He pushed Pansy's long black hair off of her face, kissing her again. Pansy pulled off her skirt and grabbed Snape's cock in her hands. She moved her hands up and down, making him grow hard again.

Snape picked her up and leaned her over his desk. He moved his hands over her backside, feeling her ass. He took two of fingers and slid them in her ass. Pansy moaned with pleasure.

"Just take me." She moaned.

He did. Snape shoved himself into Pansy's ass. Pulling himself completely out and in dozens on times. Pansy screeched with pleasure and ecstasy. He released himself into her and pulled his now softened cock out. He walked towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Pansy pulled her skirt on and smiled, "I'll see you in a few days professor."

"Good night."

"Night."

Pansy left.

Snape grabbed his wand and pointed it at Hermione. He muttered a spell and the chains came off of her.

"Speak a word of this, and you will regret this."

Hermione stared at her rapist.

Snape walked into his bathroom and locked it.

She got dressed quickly, and ran of the room before he changed his mind.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** 'Ello Loves! What did you think? Yes, a first chapter full of rape and sex. Made me smile too! _Is Smiling_. Well, n e who! There is more to this story then Snape raping Hermione, that's just the main thing in this chapter. Like Harry and Draco will be together. Cuz that's just hott. And My Idea. Kukie thinks no, but I don't care. My story too, right? N e who! Read and Review loves. Suggestions and all that jazz are always welcome with open arms! Flames can come too, but I will just retort with a nasty comment to you. So might not be fun. But ill have fun, so yeah… again! REVIEW!

Kari

_**A/N:** _Yeah, she is not gonna put Harry/Draco in here if I have something to say about it. I read enough of those. But I don't think I am gonna have much of a choice. She is stuck on it. I'm not much of a talker, just a sick minded person. And besides, anything I would have said, Kari did. I am gonna go now. Review. Suggestions are needed. Flames are mean; Kari is weirder and would be nasty about them. She really is the crazier of us.

Again, review.

Kukie


	2. Chapter 1b

**A/N: **Okay... you kniw I love you right? Here is a _basic_ list of all the couples in the story... yeah... don't ask... REVIEW! I've mentioned I like slash... right?

xx-Kari-xx

_**A/N:**_ Hogwarts Gone Wild, anyone?

Review

-.-Kukie-.-

**_Couples:_**

Joey:

-Blaise

-Harry

-Draco

**-Ron**

-Ginny

-Krum

-Crabbe

-Goyle

-Pansy

-Fred

-George

-Snape

-Lupin

-Sirius

-Seamus

-Hermione

Franki:

-Blaise

-Harry

**-Draco**

-Ron

-Ginny

-Pansy

-Krum

-Crabbe

-Fred

-George

-Goyle

-Snape

-Lupin

-Sirius

-Seamus

-Hermione

Harry:

-Draco

**-Snape**

-Franki

-Joey

-Lupin

Draco:

-Pansy

**-Franki**

-Joey

-Harry

Ron:

-Hermione

-Franki

**-Joey**

Hermione:

-Snape

-Ron

-Franki

-Joey

**-Ginny**

Krum

-**Pansy**

-Hermione

-Franki

-Joey

Fred:

**-George**

-Franki

-Joey

George:

**-Fred**

-Franki

-Joey

Pansy:

-Snape

-**Krum**

-Franki

-Joey

Crabbe:

-Franki

-Joey

**-Goyle**

Goyle:

-Joey

-Franki

**-Crabbe**

Lupin:

**-Sirius**

-Franki

-Joey

-Harry

Sirius

-Franki

-Joey

**-Lupin**

-Snape

Snape:

**-Harry**

-Hermione

-Pansy

-Franki

-Sirius

-Joey

Ginny:

-Franki

-Joey

-**Hermione**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Whine Whine Whine… Nag Nag Nag… Can we say I rock and Win? I knew I would, I mean come-on… I'm Kari for cryin' out loud! So… you read chapter 1a and if you read chapter 1b… you have more patience then I do… I had a hard enough time typing it out… -grumbles something about stupid Kukie…- _We HAVE to type out the couples_. God… FRICKIN IDIOT! Na… maybe not… I do love her… sometimes… sorta… kinda… maybe… N E WHO! She is about to kill me if I don't let her take over… so not from me… REVIEW!

xx-Kari-xx

**_A/N:_** After a lot of bickering and arguing… and me loosing the battle… we finally came up with the next chapter. I don't like one ((or many)) of the couple arrangements… but to get my way I had to give her hers. So I hope you like it, cuz now I have to go and get me a aspirin... Damn Kari… damn headache… but anyways… please review.

-.- Kukie -.-

**Thank Yous: **DarkMelody

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Chapter 2

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Hermione sat on her bed, she hadn't gone to classes that day, especially since her first hour was potions, and seeing _him_ was nothing something she was about to let happen. She pulled her blanket up to her chest and laid there, the door locked.

"Hermione?" The door was being pounded on. She pulled the blanket over her head, ignoring the voice.

"Hermione Jane Granger!" He called again.

Hermione shivered at the harsh voice, "Go away, Ron."

"Love? What is going on, please, open the door." Ron leaned his head against the wall, worried about his girlfriend.

"Weasley! I said go away! I hate you! I hate all your damned sex!" She cried.

Tears formed in Ron's eyes as he heard these words, "Mione… talk to me… please?"

"GO THE FUCK AWAY! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" She yelled, grabbing the picture of her and Ron of her vanity and throwing it at the door, the frame and glass shattering as it hit.

He had never heard Hermione curse before, not counting the rare damn or bloody hell. He was about to say something when he heard the shatter. He could feel his heart tearing in two as he turned away from her door, walking off to his own dorm, holding back the tears as best as he could.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Harry, we shouldn't… what if we get caught?" He whispered, feeling himself being pushed against the wall of the prefect's bathroom, his neck being bit at.

Harry smirked, "Since when has this ever stopped us?" Harry asked his lover, running his hands over the other boy's chest and under the shirt, pulling it off; their robes already lay forgotten on the floor.

Draco moaned, "Harry… god…." He pushed his hips up, his hands wrapping around Harry's neck as Harry discarded his own clothes and quickly moved onto Draco's pants. His hands ran into them lightly… easily undoing them and pulling them down, tossing them aside. Harry's lips light caressed Draco's stomach, his hands roaming his lover's body, touching every bit of skin he could manage to find in his heat.

Draco couldn't stand it anymore; he pulled Harry up, grabbing his lips in his own, sliding his tongue across them, forcing his entrance, tasting Harry. "Fuck, Harry… take me now..." He pleaded; he could already feel himself harden under Harry's hips.

"As you wish, lover." Harry whispered, he pulled Draco up a bit, his hands on his ass, teasing Draco a bit before sliding into him with much force. Harry grabbed Draco's lips so the scream that would have escaped from his lover was muffled out.

Harry brought his lips up to Draco's ear as he continued to slid in and out of Draco, "You are mine, lover." Harry whispered before a final thrust and he exploded into Draco.

Draco groaned in pleasure, "Fuck… Harry…" He moaned as Harry's hand grabbed his cock and started to stoke it so he could finish. "Harry… oh… god…." His back arch and his body shivered as Harry replaced his hand with his mouth, Draco tried to hold it, but he couldn't. Within the next few seconds Draco could feel himself spill his seed into Harry's mouth, and practically orgasm again as he watch his lover swallow it all.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Joey Patience Martin!" Franki tackled her sister and bit at her neck, "Ready to go?"

Joey pushed her fraternal twin sister off of her, "Ready to go where?"

Franki smirked, "School! DUH!"

"When did we get kicked out of this one?" She asked confusedly.

"Last week… after you were caught in the teachers lounge, with Professor McAvrey… on your knees… getting an A in the class…" She giggled, remembering how the headmaster caught her sister… for the third time.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that… why did you get kicked out?"

"Because he assumed I am just like you, as if. I am far from a whore like _you_. _I_… never get caught." Franki pulled her sister up off the floor. "How much did you drink last night?"

"No idea… did I pack?" She asked, still half drunk.

"Two nights ago… god.. you drink to much Joey." Franki scowled.

"So do you!" Joey chimed, pointing out the truth.

"So… your point is?"

"That I rock?"

Franki rolled her eyes, "Let's go, train leaves soon."

"Wait… what! We're taking a frickin TRAIN!" Joey shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Not my fault, I didn't get us kicked out, you did. Besides, from what I'm told this school has no electricity, no computers… meaning no porn sites, no cell phones, so no late night calls to Mike and phone sexing with him, no game boys, _and_ the boys and girls have to sleep in _separate_ rooms." Franki said nodding.

"Where are they sending us! Prison!" Joey scowled.

Franki shook her head, "Hogwarts, some school in Britain." She said grabbing her messenger bag off her old bed.

"Britain! Even worse!" She fell back on her bed, "This suxx…"

"Good going, Joe… lets go now…"

Joey sat up and grabbed her own messenger bag and headed out the door with her sister. "I say we take over a new leaf here then…"

"And what would that be?"

"No more whoriness… just me and you at school. Not even a boyfriend." She said nodding.

"Girlfriend?"

"Nope… nothing…" Joey looked at her sister as they climbed onto the train, "Think we can do it?"

"Hello, you must be Franki and Joey Martin; I'm Draco Malfoy, prefect of Slytherin. I was told to meet you two here and explain things about Hogwarts." Franki and Joey stared, not being able to talk. "You two alright?" The girls nodded. "Which is which?"

"I'm the Franki-shaped and this is the Joey-shaped." Franki said, finally finding her voice.

Draco smirked, "This way then."

"Joe.. I don't think we can stop…" she whispered so Draco couldn't hear her.

"If anyone there is half as cute as him… I know your right…" Joey said lifting her bag further up on her shoulder.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Oh yeah…. Draco makes me speechless too. -.- -orgasms- n e who! Tell us what you think… love to hear your comments. I 3 Franki and Joey personally… aren't they cute! Wait… ya'll don't know what they look like! PICCY TIME!

All ya gotta do is take out the spaces…

Franki: h t t p / I m g . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / v 2 1 5 / x X x D o l l z x X x / M D 2 / m u s e n e w s a n d e r s . g I f

Joey: h t t p / I m g . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / v 2 1 5 / x X x D o l l z x X x / M D 2 / l o l I t a w e b . g I f

REVIEW!

xx-Kari-xx

**_A/N:_** Kari said everything… read and review… review on piccys too…

-.- Kukie -.-


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Ummm…. OK! So… Kukie FINALLY came home and we can FINALLY write chapter 3! YAYAYAY! Oh and we totally got new piccyz of Franki and Joey, they are in our Profile. She is about to kill me if I don't let her take over… so not from me… REVIEW! _when they are talking like this it is in their thoughts._

xx-Kari-xx

**_A/N: _ **Just got back from school and gotta leave soon. Smuttyness in this chappie. Thank you Kari!

Read and Review.

-.- Kukie -.-

**Thank Yous: **Mimi Moonstone

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Chapter 3

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Draco looked at the two girls sitting across from him on the train. "You two don't talk much, do you?"

Franki shrugged, "I dunno… are we supposed to?" She flipped some of her black hair over her shoulder.

"Well, both of you have been sorted into houses, Professor Dumbledore went over your transcripts and decided for each of you."

"Huh? Houses? We live in houses? Maybe this wont be bad." Joey said smirking at her sister.

"No, houses as in like… groups. There are four of them, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindork, I mean, Gryffindor."

Franki snickered. Joey rolled her eyes.

"Franki," He said looking at Joey, "You are in Slytherin."

"Yeah, that's be great if _I_ were Franki." Joey snapped, "I look nothing like that black headed bimbo."

"Fuck you bubble headed blonde!" Franki snapped hitting her sisters arm.

"Sorry," He said, though not sounding sorry at all. His eyes ran over Franki's body, "Well, you are in Slytherin, with me. And you, Josephine-"

"Joey!" Both girls snapped.

"Here it says Francine and Josephine." He said looking at the paper.

"I don't care what that fucking paper says, its Franki and Joey." Franki said sternly.

"Fine, whatever." He said rolling his eyes, "Joey, you are in Ravenclaw."

"Hold it, blondie, why are we not in the same 'house'?" Joey asked.

Draco smirked, "Oh, only the reasons you were kicked out of your old school."

Franki and Joey snickered, "Good going, Joe."

"Nice job, Frank."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Misters Fred and George, how nice to see you again." Dumbledore said as the twins walked into his office, "I'm sure your wondering why you were called here."

"Yeah… just a tad bit." Fred said as he sat in one of the chairs across the desk.

"I am here to offer you two a job."

The twins practically gagged on the words, "What!" They yelped.

"We have two transfer students coming in today, and both need to be watched rather well. So I need you both to pose as game-keepers, but I really want you two to kept track of both of them."

"You need us here to baby-sit two little brats? How old are they? 13?" George asked slapping Fred on the back.

"Actually they are 16, and from what their old schools tell me, they know a few tricks." Dumbledore said, hoping he didn't have to specify.

"Uhh… Professor…" They were still confused.

Dumbledore shook his head, no way was he about to explain it, he picked up a folder, one with Joey's name and the other with Franki's. "Here, this should make you understand. Both of you are in Gryffindor tower, seventh year dorms with Harry, Ron and the others. Good-Day boys." Dumbledore showed them out.

"Holy hell Fred! Look at them! Their blondes!" George said looking at Joeys picture.

"Correction," Fred said showing George Franki's picture, "One's a blonde. Both are really hot though." He said nodding.

"Yeah, aren't they twins?" He asked, reading over the beginning of the papers.

"Fraternal twins." George corrected.

Fred read a bit more, understand what kind of 'tricks' Dumbledore was talking about. "These chicks… look like fun." Fred said looking at George.

George had shut the folder and was walking next to his brother, "Fun… yeah… but I know something more fun."

Fred looked at him confused, "What's that?"

George smirked and pushed his brother against the wall, pulling him into a kiss, "You."

Fred smiled, "I like that answer…"

George pulled his brother closer to him, grinding his hips to Fred's, "Yeah, so do I."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Draco kept reading off the rules of Hogwarts, he had handed both of them their robes and books that they would need for the year.

_Franki… I'm getting bored…_

Franki smirked at her sister and nodded. _Me too… hey I have an idea…_

_Ooohh, I love your ideas. What is it?_

_I say we mess with the blondes head._

_SMO? Ferseriously?_

Franki giggled and nodded. "Joeyyyyy…."

Draco didn't look up, but kept on drawling on with the pages of rules.

"Yeah?"

Franki stood up and sat on Joey's lap, "I'm bored. Entertain me."

Draco looked up at them and paused for a moment before shaking his head. _They wouldn't…_

Joey wrapped her arms around Franki's small waist, "And how would I do this?"

Franki's hands ran over her sisters shoulder and around her waist as well, running up the back of her shirt, undoing her bra. "I have a few idea's…"

Joey moaned a bit as Franki's hand ran across her breast, "Mmm… I like this idea."

Draco stopped reading, but wouldn't look up. _No way… no fuckin way…_

Joey's lips grabbed at Franki's neck, sucking lightly on the soft white skin, a smirked play on her lips when she heard moans coming from her sister.

"Oh god… Joey…" Franki pulled her sister face to hers and into a kiss, long and heated. Her hands were kneaded Joey's breast and her hips were pushing hard against the blondes.

Draco looked up hearing the moans and his eyes widened see the two, he could already feel himself getting hard at the scene in front of him.

Joey's hands ran up her sister's leg and under her skirt, cupping her ass as they made out. Franki began moaning more and pulled Joey, somehow, closer. Joey's fingers slid under then thin fabric of Franki's thong and ran a ringer along the silky wetness of Franki's clit.

Draco bit his lip, he tried to tear his eyes away, but couldn't bring himself to do it, "Uhh… girls?" He croaked out.

Joey's fingers slid inside her sister and Franki arched her back, letting out a deep moan, "Oh god, Joey, faster." Franki pulled off Joey's shirt, letting her full breast show. Her pulled off her own shirt next and began bucking her hips on Joey's fingers, making herself moan more. Joey put another finger in Franki, holding in her laughs. Franki noticed and quickly grabbed Joey's lips again, sliding her tongue in Joey's mouth, sucking on the soft pink skin. Her hands ran over Joey's back, running light circles across it, sending shivers down the blonde's spine.

Draco let a moan escape his lips and tried to hide it with a cough, "Franki… Joey… you… you can stop now."

They ignored him. Franki ran kisses from Joey's jaw to her neck, going quickly to her breast, sucking on the nipple, making the nub stand on its end. "Joey… oh god… I'm… I gonna…"

"Do it…" Joey moaned throwing her head back in pleasure.

Franki pulled Joey into another kiss before cumming on his sister hand, hiding her moan in her sister's lips. She pulled away, panting hard, her eyes full of lust. Joey's eyes darted to Draco for only a second before pulling her fingers from Franki and licking them, making Draco's eyes widen even further.

Franki and Joey both looked at Draco, smirking.

"Sorry Draco, but your speech got awfully boring." Joey said kissing Franki's neck.

Franki laughed, "Yeah… boy does that look painful." She said motioning to Draco's painful erection.

Draco's white face flushed a vibrant pink colour. "I... uh… you… did… didn't… stop… i… uh… said… er… st… stop…"

Franki got off her sisters lap and walked over kneeling in front of Draco, "I can take care of that for you."

Draco flushed more, "What?"

Joey walked over to him and sat next to him, "Yeah, she's really good, I know for a fact."

Franki's hands ran over Draco's belt, undoing it. He didn't stop her. "Come'n just say yes. This pain can stop." She ran her hand along the bulge in his pants, making Draco shudder and moan.

Joey ran her arms around his neck and kissed it softly, "Let us take away that pain, Draco."

Draco opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Draco… your not a virgin, are you?" Joey cooed.

"No!" Draco snapped.

"Good, then just sit back and enjoy." Franki said pulling out Draco's hard cock.

Franki's lips kissed the tip and licked at the pre-cum. Her hands grabbed at his balls and ran along his shaft. Draco held his moan in his throat, making it sound like he was gagging a bit.

"Let it out, Draco." Joey said, running her hands along Draco's chest.

Franki let her tongue run from his balls to his tip before taking him into her mouth.

Draco moaned loudly, Joey quickly grabbed his lips in her own so no one would hear him.

Franki smirked up at her sister making out with Draco as she started moving faster on the hard cock in front of her. Joey nodded, telling Franki to finish him off. Franki moved her head up and down a few more times before deep-throating him.

Draco's back arched into Franki's mouth, his moans being drowned out by Joey's mouth over his. His stomach clenched as he tried to hold it in, but Franki's hands massaged his balls faster and Draco came inside her mouth. Franki swallowed it, licking up anything that had spilled out before. Joey and Franki pulled away, leaving a shocked Draco staring at them. They pulled on their Bra's and shirts and sat across from him once more, smirking.

"So… what were you saying about classes?" Joey asked, shifting in her seat.

"Yeah, and about that Quidditch thing?" Franki said pulling a brush from her messenger bag and brushing out her hair.

Draco's pink face looked at them, still staring in shock, unable to speak.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Heyy Loves! Like it? –snicker snicker- Yeah… Franki and Joey are oh so _sweet_ and _innocent._ –giggle- You know you love it… right? Welll… REVIEW LOVES Love to hear your idea. Specially ones for Franki and Joey. :P

Always

xx-Kari-xx

**_A/N:_** We wrote this chapter right before I went back to school. And I have to leave again, and ya'll is gonna miss me? We're thinking about making a movie… good porno, right? Gotta review so I know what you think.

Love Ya Guys!

Gotta Go.

-.- Kukie -.-


	5. NOTE!

_**Story being moved to another name**_

_**  
THIS ONE**_

_**wish x me x dead**_

_**BOO!**_

_**xx-Kari-xx**_

_**-.- Kukie -.-**_


End file.
